Temporary skill boost
A temporary skill boost is anything caused by an item or action that temporarily raises a player's level in one or more skills. It allows the player to do things above their current level. For example, a Magic potion, which boosts a player's Magic level by four, will let the player cast High alchemy (which requires 55 Magic) with a Magic level of 51 to 55. It should be noted that temporary skill boosts do not work on all quest and minigame requirements. Temporary boosts do not stack - for example, a dwarven stout provides +1 mining and smithing, and a mature dwarven stout provides +2 to the same skills; using them together will not produce +3, but +2, as that is the maximum boost. Uses *Entering a guild that requires a certain skill level, such as drinking a dwarven stout to enter the Mining Guild. Note: this does not work for the Warriors' Guild. *Doing an action that requires a higher level than the player is currently at, such as using a Fishing potion to fish sharks. *Meeting the skill requirements of some quests, Players should note that temporary boosts do not work on all quests. *Performing most tasks. *'Note:' the one-minute interval between stats decreasing or increasing by 1 towards their normal level does not start when you use the boost, it happens at a fixed interval set by the game. This interval is unique to all players, and is not a global timer. Meaning that from the moment one logs in, a 60 second timer starts, and continues to cycle regardless of rather or not said player has a boost active. This also applies to skill reductions. This means that you may only experience a few seconds of the maximum boost. Exercise caution if using the maximum possible boost from an item for a quest or achievement. The best action is to drink a very cheap boost (such as beer), wait for it to decrease 1 level, then quickly use the desired boost, this will assure you have close to the full minute. Logging out before boosting your stats to reset your timer is another option. Items that give temporary boosts *Potions, such as the Hunter potion which boosts a player's Hunter level by three. *Food, such as the Garden pie which boosts a player's Farming level by three. *Drinks, such as the Wizard's mind bomb which boosts a player's Magic level by two or three depending on the player's Magic level. *Spicy stews - can only be accessed with completion of Evil Dave's section in the quest Recipe for Disaster. These are random and can boost OR lower a skill by up to five. *Crystal saw, which provides an invisible boost of three to a player's Construction level. It allows players to build items as if their Construction level was three levels higher; this is an invisible boost and so can be used in conjunction with tea or stews. *Capes of Accomplishment boost the corresponding skill level to 100/99 when the cape is equipped or operated. Prayer and Hitpoints skillcapes have a cool down period of 1 minute. List of boosts affecting multiple skills List of temporary boosts ;Notes *A percentage boost is always rounded down, with exception of the chef's delight, which is rounded up. *A reduction of x or more levels means the actual amount reduced depends on the player's level in the skills listed. Category:Mechanics Category:Skills